<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mythical Koi by Nadalia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939682">Mythical Koi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadalia/pseuds/Nadalia'>Nadalia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:22:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadalia/pseuds/Nadalia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Cultivation World is in turmoil, as countless cultivators are searching every nook and cranny, and the culprit is the Mythical Golden Koi that has once again appeared in this world..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mythical Koi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meilin was on her way back from the wild after getting the wood she needed for her crafts. She noticed that there were too many tourists who crowded the streets. She thought it might be a good opportunity for her to make some extra money. She didn't realize that those were the cultivators not just tourists. After she reached home, she instantly went into her workshop to craft a few fans to take with her to the market the next day. She was able to craft a few fans within a few hours. The only thing left was to paint them. When she went outside to wash the raw fans, she realised that she didn't have enough water left with her. </p><p> </p><p>Meilin went to the nearby lake to get the water. She was about to leave when she noticed that there was a beautiful Koi in the water. The Koi was as big as her and it was shining like diamonds. The Koi saw her and approached her. Meilin touched it and it instantly shrunk to the size of her palm. She brought the Koi home with her. She was excited to have the beautiful Koi with her. She cleaned the pond for the Koi and kept it there.</p><p> </p><p>Next morning, Meilin went to the lake to get herself the water she needed. She prepared the things to finish off the fans she made yesterday. But there were no raw fans. Instead of raw fans, there were four of the finished fans. Every single one of those fans was so beautiful that it was hard to look away from them. She was confused as to where those fans came from.</p><p> </p><p>She decided to ask about this incident and get some help from the people at the great hall. She went to the great hall with those fans. The master of the hall felt the great aura of Meilin. He inquired about her origin and found nothing out of the ordinary. He then requested her to visit her place with her. Meilin agreed with the same. As they approached the house, the master felt a stronger aura from its direction. He was curious as to what could be the cause. When he entered the house he moved towards the place which had the strongest aura. He found a pond there. He asked Meilin about what was kept in that pond. Meilin told him about the incident and the Koi she found. </p><p> </p><p>The master hurried towards the pond and looked at the Koi. His eyes went wide. It was the Great Mythical Koi. The one which would bring fortune and prosperity to his keeper. All the cultivators in the city were looking for it. He also understood the situation at his hand. He explained to Meilin about the Mythical Koi and that every cultivator in the city was looking for it. But now that the Koi had built the bond with her already, it would only be possible to take the Koi away after killing her. Hence, she would need to start cultivation for being able to safeguard herself. He told her that it would not take long for cultivators to notice the mythical aura. </p><p> </p><p>Meilin asked for help from the master. He wanted to take her under his wing as well due to Mythical Koi. There had not been a single bearer of Mythical Koi who had not marked their name in history. He was sure about the achievements of this future disciple of his. He instantly activated a powerful sealing spell around her and the Koi. </p><p> </p><p>After five years, Meilin was now his top disciple. She worked hard and practiced day and night. The master told her that she was now ready to break the seal that he had activated in the very beginning. The moment she had the permission of her master, she broke the seal. Instantly a powerful surge of aura exploded, similar to a wave caused by a stone upon falling into the water.  The whole cultivation world was in chaos, the Mythical Koi which had suddenly disappeared year's ago had appeared once again with even stronger aura than the past. Everybody rushed once again to the city where the aura was coming from. Every single cultivator wanted to get their hands on the great beast of fortune.</p><p> </p><p>Meilin had prepared for this for the last five years. She accepted every challenge and defeated every cultivator. All the cultivators that were present saw that the Mythical Koi had already blessed the bearer and the bearer had strong cultivation on her own as well. After Meilin defeated all the people who had challenged her, she looked at the other cultivators. None of them challenged her after they saw how she defeated all those cultivators without batting an eye.  They knew that another Mythical Koi bearer was now set to achieve great heights and no one could stop that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>